


[Podfic] Dear Patron

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The following items have not been returned despite previous reminders and this may affect your borrowing privileges. Fines may be accruing. Please return or renew them as soon as possible. You can renew items and view your potential or actual fines (if applicable) by signing on to ECHOLAND (accessible via internet, Summoning circle, or blood ritual) and selecting My Account.





	[Podfic] Dear Patron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Patron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724076) by [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden). 



This was one of my favorite fics from Chocolate Box 2018! It has fun worldbuilding and also it's epistolary fic which I really like. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/9qunvyv8nw8d1f2frwgzm047o8zpjiij). Length: 28 m 31 s.


End file.
